Lilith's Curse
by ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123
Summary: Those with Lilith's blessing are subject to its curse...
1. Chapter 1

_Those with Lilith's blessing are subject to its curse..._

* * *

_Prologue_

Arthur stared up, his once emerald eyes glazed over. His golden blonde hair was covered in grime and his fair skin now pale and covered in blood. Alfred held him gently, sobbing. Arthur was only vaguely aware of the tears falling onto his face. The rain had stopped, and Arthur managed to find one patch of cloudless sky; he saw the dark blue night sky, and the shining stars. He gazed upon the pearly white moon, nodding weakly in acceptance, before everything went black.

* * *

_-Chapter 1-_

Alfred woke up covered in a cold sweat. It had been 10 years since that fateful night, but he hadn't dreamed of it for a while. He had been dreaming of it night after night for weeks now; it was completely obvious he hadn't been sleeping well. The dark circles under his eyes were more than apparent, and he was even less coordinated than usual. He groaned.

"Damn... My 26th birthday and I'm like this..." he muttered. He shook his head and got up. He walked to the window and leaned on the wall, gazing out longingly. "I can keep wishing, but it'll never come true..." he mused, wincing at the painful memories. Alfred truly missed his companion, his partner, his lifelong friend... But no matter how much, none of it would help anyway. Alfred sighed sadly and walked to the shower.

An hour later, Alfred sat on the old chair in his lonely abode, grouchily tending to his aching foot. As soon as he had turned off the shower, the phone began ringing; nobody really called him these days, so Alfred, assuming it was important, had grabbed a towel and dashed out of the bathroom, banging his toe on the ceramic on his way out. In the end, it had only been Ivan calling to invite him to go drinking later. Not really having other plans, birthday or otherwise, Alfred had accepted; now all he needed to accomplish was to quell the throbbing pain he now felt in his foot. He sighed again. Some birthday...

Another hour or two later, Alfred was walking to the bar Ivan was at. He needn't worry about driving drunk; it was only a few blocks from his apartment. Alfred gazed up at the sky. At the very least, it was a nice day. He frowned. Ten years had passed, yet he still found himself thinking of Arthur like a lovesick schoolgirl. He had attended Arthur's funeral, given a speech, yet he still found himself hoping his British companion would appear again. Everywhere he looked, he saw Arthur. In the clouds. In the swirls of a freshly stirred cup of coffee. In darkness and light. Arthur Kirkland had long since become the default setting of Alfred's brain, yet the poor American man had no outlet for his affections. Given a choice, he'd simply quit loving Arthur. While it wasn't a very "heroic" choice, Alfred couldn't take it. It was painful, pining for a dead man. Alfred shivered as an unusually cool breeze swept by, and he hurried inside.

"Happy birthday!" a collection of his friends yelled once he entered the bar. Alfred put on a fake smile for them, as he did every year on this day.

"Hey, thanks, guys!" he exclaimed with false enthusiasm. "This is awesome!" he continued.

Kiku walked up with a weak smile and a large box. "Congratulations." he said, a bit quieter than usual, as he handed Alfred the present. Alfred grinned wide with impeccable acting skills.

"Naw, Kiku, you shouldn't have!" he exclaimed, opening the box. Kiku looked to the side silently in response, piquing Alfred's attention. "Something wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Japanese man frowned. "Would you visit me at work tomorrow after my shift?" he asked quietly.

Alfred nodded. "Um, sure. But, uh, why?" he asked, now genuinely curious.

Kiku looked at the floor. "There is..." he began, pausing to search for words to use, "There is... something you must see." he finally said.

Alfred tilted his head in confusion. "Something I must see? Dude, you're not making any sense. What would there be for me to see at a hospital?" he asked.

Kiku simply shook his head in silence. "You would not..." he began, stopping himself once realizing how many bad outcomes that choice of words would bring. "Just come." he ended up saying before bowing and walking over to Heracles. Alfred blinked and sighed.

"Guess I'm going to the hospital tomorrow."

The next day, Alfred woke to the screeching of his alarm. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered on a Saturday, but after the "Petting Zoo Massacre" (as the group called it), he had made it a point never to be noticeably late to any meeting with Kiku. Alfred yawned as he went through the kitchen, eventually settling on a donut and a can of TM. Yes, in the mind of Alfred Jones, that was the healthiest a breakfast could get.

He sighed, gazing at a photo of him and Arthur on the wall. The picture had been taken when they were both 15; Alfred hadn't gotten his glasses yet, and was still going through that "wild west" phase. His room had been, for lack of better words, very Toy Story-esque, with a decent number of cowboy-themed decorations added in. In the photo, Alfred stood by Arthur, wearing a cowboy costume (minus the hat), his left arm wrapped around the British boy playfully while the right was held up to the camera, his hand making a peace sign. He was grinning ear to ear, his smile bright, while he winked with his left eye and leaned onto Arthur a bit. Arthur stood there, as prim and proper as ever, dressed in his usual, rather expensive formal clothes with arms crossed. He had been trying to act grumpy, but hadn't been able to after seeing the American boy and instead wore a small smile. He himself at just passed a phase of his own; while he wasn't a hardcore punk, he had been quite noticeably rebellious for a time. Looking at the sharply dressed gentleman in the photo, you never would have guessed. He had almost started doing drugs, until Alfred found out and got into a fight with the dealers. While the argument the two friends had had wasn't convincing enough to bring Arthur to his senses, the display Alfred had put up for his sake /had been. The only downside Alfred had ever found to the end of this phase was that Arthur had left the rock band he had joined. Cliché as it may be, Arthur had been the lead singer, and Alfred had always felt bitter about not being able to hear that amazing voice anymore. Alfred continued gazing at the photo longingly.

"Arthur... Why did you have to go?" he mumbled sadly. He knew after 10 years, it was long past time to mourn. He should have moved on. But for the life of him, he couldn't bring himself to do it. By moving on, he would have to forget about Arthur, and he simply wasn't ready to do that. He wasn't sure he would ever be ready. He couldn't forget Arthur. Not Arthur. A small alarm rang, snapping Alfred out of his reminiscing. Realizing what said alarm was for, Alfred's eyes widened in panic. "Oh, shit, I'm late!" he cried, jumping up and bolting out the door, his breakfast remaining untouched.

Half an hour later, Alfred stood at the hospital's main entrance. He, like many others, had never liked hospitals; in all honesty, they scared him a bit. Not that Alfred "the hero" would ever admit it aloud, of course. Even without the needles and other assorted sharp/pointy tools, hospitals were where a lot of people _died_. The place had to be crawling with ghosts! Alfred couldn't even begin to fathom why Kiku chose to work there, especially being the germaphobe he was. Maybe because hospitals were meant to be kept so clean? Or maybe he saw it as simple public service? Regardless, Alfred couldn't imagine ever getting a job there. He might be (mentally) a hero, but he wasn't _that_ kind of hero! He wouldn't stand a chance against all those ghosts! Alfred shivered and looked around in fear.

"Maybe this was a bad idea..." he mumbled, feeling quite uneasy. For some reason, the hospital made him feel even more on edge than it usually did... Reluctantly, he forced himself to go inside. There in the lobby stood Kiku, his face solemn. Alfred put a hand behind his head and forced a smile. "Um, sorry I'm late...?" he said weakly.

Kiku shook his head a little. "You're a bit early, actually." he commented. "Come." he said, motioning for Alfred to follow him. Said American blinked like an idiot and nodded, walking behind Kiku.

"So, Kiku, what's this about?" Alfred asked as they walked through the hallways, counting the door numbers on his left to keep his worried mind occupied. 141.. 143... 145... Kiku stopped in front of room 146 and turned to Alfred.

"You may need to brace yourself for this." he said. "It is very... surprising."

Alfred blinked. "Ookaayyy..." he said. "How bad could it be?" he asked with a laugh before walking into the room.

Kiku had been right.

Alfred froze at the sight, his eyes widening in a combination of shock, disbelief, and hope. The man in the bed looked over at Alfred and Kiku with the same emerald eyes Alfred had dreamed of so many times, his golden hair swaying ever so slightly as he turned his head.

"Ar... thur..."

* * *

Okay. Chapter 1 of Lilith's Curse, complete. Geez, all my stories these days end up being either romantic comedies or dramas. Hoo... I wanted to get all my unfinished chapters finished and uploaded before I started any more new ones. While I need to be writing chapter 2 of Peppermint, I got really sick of all the unfinished projects I had laying around on my phone. (I read/write most fanfiction on my phone, since the small screen helps me focus and my computer is an ass.) Alright. Now, to finish chapter 3 of Triangles... Also, before I forget, let me clarify something. Just like in Hamlet or a Christmas Carol, for the events to work as I hoped, it has to be completely clear that Arthur was dead, had been dead for a while. In addition, some of you may think Alfred was being a bit dramatic, choosing to continue mourning for so long. Alfred and Arthur were raised side by side their whole life, and shared a very special bond. All Alfred's memories are of Arthur and the times they spent together. He was very affected by Arthur's death, especially considering the circumstances; wouldn't you be strongly affected as well, watching your best friend or love (unrequited or otherwise) die in your arms? Alfred feels like he'd be betraying Arthur by moving on. That's just the way he is. Please keep those things in mind. I'd really appreciate reviews; tell me what you think. If you like it, or if you think there's an aspect I need to improve on, I'd really like to know. Enough of my prattling. Thanks for reading chapter 1 of Lilith's Curse, hope to see you again.


	2. Chapter 2

"You may need to brace yourself for this." he said. "It is very... surprising."

Alfred blinked. "Ookaayyy..." he said. "How bad could it be?" he asked with a laugh before walking into the room.

Kiku had been right.

Alfred froze at the sight, his eyes widening in a combination of shock, disbelief, and hope. On the bed in the corner lay Arthur; he looked the same age as Alfred, as if he had been alive and aging over the past decade as well. He looked over at Alfred and Kiku with the same emerald eyes Alfred had dreamed of so many times, his golden hair swaying ever so slightly as he turned his head. He smiled a bit.

"Oh, . Hello. Did you want me for something?" he asked in the same voice Alfred knew so well. Alfred staggered to the bed weakly, completely shocked.

"Ar... thur... How? I... I saw you die... I was at your _funeral_..." he whispered.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. "My _funeral_? What are you talking about? Who _are_ you?"

With that, Alfred's hopes were shattered. The words rang in his head over and over.

_Who_ are _you?_

"I-I'm Alfred… It's me, Alfred…" he said, his voice cracking even more.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Alfred? Alfred who? I've never seen you in my life." he said.

Alfred was completely overwhelmed. "We were best friends our whole lives! Then you... you…"

"I _what_?" Arthur asked in irritation. "Again, who _are_ you?"

Alfred turned to Kiku. "Why doesn't he remember me? Why is he here? _How_ is he here?" he asked.

Kiku frowned. "I'm not sure how this happened. He was found in the forest with a bullet through the chest a week ago… We only just got his name." he said, motioning to the nurse who had spent so much time trying to find the name of their mystery patient. "He was in the same place and condition as he was at his time of death." he continued grimly, looking over at Arthur. Alfred's breath hitched.

"He… was exactly the same as when he died?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Kiku nodded. "In the same condition, yes. However, look closely. He has aged just as you have." he said, motioning towards the British man. Alfred looked at Arthur in shock.

"How the hell is this possible?" he asked breathlessly. "I… he was _dead_!"

Kiku shook his head. "I don't know. I'm sorry. However, he is here, though with a bad case of amnesia… He can't remember a thing prior to when we found him. He didn't know his name, age, address or anything. Still, you had a right to know."

Alfred looked over at Arthur, who was now glaring at him. "To hell with it. Hospital or no, I'm coming here every day." he decided aloud. No way was he going to leave just like that. He didn't know how it was possible—and was, somewhere in the back of his mind, very concerned about it—but he wouldn't leave Arthur again. No, he left Arthur, only to come back and find him dying. He couldn't leave again. "Hell, I'll spend the night. It's Friday, I don't have work tomorrow. I'm not leaving." he said.

Kiku sighed. "Very well. I assume you'll want to stay somewhere nearby?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hell, yeah! I'm not leaving this room!"

Kiku sighed. "I expected as much. Unfortunately, it's against hospital policy to allow that without the patient's consent; however, the cafeteria itself is down the hall and open at all hours, though you can't buy anything from 8 pm and 6 am."

"Deal." Alfred said without a moment's hesitation. He looked over at Arthur, his eyes blazing with fierce determination. "I won't leave him again." he said. "I'll make him remember everything," he continued, walking towards his childhood friend, "no matter how long it takes."

Arthur frowned. "What are you, deaf? Git. Who are you?" he asked, wincing in pain as he crossed his arms. Alfred smiled—the first genuine smile in 10 years—as he held out his hand.

"The name's Alfred Jones." he said warmly, determined to make the best of the situation. He'd get his Arthur back someday; he'd make sure of it.

Eying Alfred with slight unease, Arthur hesitantly took Alfred's hand. "Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure." he replied, albeit a bit sarcastically. _There_ was the Arthur that Alfred knew and loved. Wait, loved? Alfred mentally shook himself out of it and smiled gently at the Englishman.

"The pleasure's all mine." he said.

Meanwhile, Kiku stood in the background with another doctor. "He's taking this remarkably well..." the man commented, watching the two. He and Kiku had so far been the only ones to learn of Arthur's death, and in turn were the only two staff members aware of the full intensity of the situation.

Kiku gave a small smile. "I've never seen him like this. Perhaps this is what he was like before Mr. Kirkland had died." he wondered aloud. "Regardless, he seems quite happy."

The other doctor nodded. "Yes... That aside, how do you think this happened? People don't just come back to life, and a whole decade later at that. Got any ideas?" he asked with a frown.

Kiku frowned as well and shook his head. "No... I simply can't fathom it. However, while it could be important that we know how this happened, I don't think we should tell anyone yet." he said, gazing back at the two.

The doctor looked up at the ceiling for a moment, deep in thought, before nodding. "Yeah. It could end up being a pretty bad decision, but things could get real ugly real fast if this got out." he agreed. He smirked, looking at Kiku. "You're awfully talkative today. Usually you're close to silent." Kiku blushed and turned away. "Please, don't." Kiku chided quietly.

The doctor smiled. "Alright. Well, I have work to get to." he said before walking off. "Bye bye."

Kiku gave a small wave. "Goodbye."

Back with Alfred and Arthur, Alfred had taken it upon himself to find a stool so he could sit by Arthur. "So you claimed to know me?" Arthur asked, quite skeptical. Oh, how Alfred wanted to say yes. But Alfred knew Arthur; to bombard him with stories would only irritate him in some way. So instead, he had decided to start anew, and the memories would come back on their own.

"Oh, that? Just forget it." he said cheerily.

Arthur stared at him. "Ookayy... Quit staring at me, git. What do you want?" he asked.

Alfred laughed; he was so happy, simply being in Arthur's presence. "I'm just looking forward to spending time with you..." he said happily.

Arthur blinked before scoffing and looking out the window. "Oh, brilliant. I've attracted the attention of an American fool. Wonderful..." he muttered sarcastically. He looked Alfred in the eye. "You expect me to believe such a blatantly horrible reason? Why are you here?" he asked.

Alfred frowned. "I _told_ you why..." he said. "I want to spend time with you."

Arthur scoffed again. "I was hoping for the truth."

"That _is_ the truth."

"Why would anyone want to spend time with _me_?" Arthur asked.

Alfred blinked. "Why _wouldn't_ they?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You're not leaving anytime soon, _are_ you?"

Alfred grinned. "You guessed it." he said happily, a faint blush dusting his cheeks without him ever realizing it.

Arthur gave a sigh of defeat. "Gits will be gits, I suppose..." he muttered. "I'm going to sleep."

Alfred nodded. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Is that meant to make me feel better?"

"Um... Probably?"

Arthur blinked before sighing and laying back down, turning away from Alfred. Meanwhile, said American just gazed at him softly. _Yeah... It's definitely Arthur..._ he thought, feeling warmer than he had in years. He had to restrain himself from playing with the smaller man's hair. "God, how I missed you..." he murmured, watching Arthur (who by this point had fallen asleep).

When Arthur woke up a few hours later in need of painkillers, sure enough, Alfred hadn't moved from the spot. He looked at the American in dismay, ignoring the intense pain just long enough to glare at Alfred. "What the—urgh—bloody hell are you still doing here?" he asked in exasperation, clutching his chest in an attempt to quell the searing pain he felt.

"I said I'd be here, didn't I?" he asked.

The nurse looked at him. "Excuse me, sir, but visiting hours are almost over..."

Alfred frowned. "I can stay in the lobby or café, though, right?"

The nurse frowned and tilted her head. "Well, I suppose…"

That was all Alfred needed to hear. "Alright, then it's decided. When can I come back here?" he asked.

The woman blinked, a bit taken aback. "Visiting hours are from 8 am to 10 pm…"

Alfred nodded and looked at Arthur. "Then I'll be back in 8 hours."

Arthur sighed. "Must you really?"

"Yep."

"Whatever, git."

The poor nurse, now both confused and feeling like a third wheel, finished giving Arthur the painkillers and left the room quietly. Alfred left shortly after, albeit reluctantly, and made himself at home in the café. He checked his phone; 12 texts? Geez, he _must've _been pretty into the visit not to notice the annoying message alert go off… Alfred sighed. "Okay, let's see what we got here…" he muttered, opening the first text.

_**Mattie, 12:48**_

_**Were r u? wernt u gunna com ovr 4 that big baseball game u wer goin on and on abot?**_

Alfred face palmed and replied.

_**O crap, that was 2day, wasnt it? Srry! Sumthing came up!**_

He sighed again. No doubt, he was going to have a lot of explaining to do when Matthew checked his inbox… Luckily, the Canadian rarely checked his phone, and for the most part only carried it around for emergency purposes. He checked the others.

_**Ludwig, 3:24**_

_**Do you have those papers or not? We need those signatures.**_

Alfred rolled his eyes at that one. "Of course he'd text me just to ask about work. Lol, who else would text with actual grammar and spelling in a _text_?" he muttered, quite obviously amused. "Meh, Luddy can wait for a response. As for the rest of them, I don't even wanna know what that attachment Francis sent was, and Antonio's on his own with the lolita thing…" he continued thinking aloud, skimming through the texts, until he eventually fell asleep. He wasn't having a very good dream, either… Like the past few weeks, it was the same scene; Alfred being forced to watch Arthur die in his arms over and over. However, this time was different; instead of Arthur's eyes closing, he just stared at Alfred. Always staring, as if to ask, "why did you let this happen?"

Alfred woke with a start the next morning. He jumped up in his seat before looking around and remembering where he was. He checked the time on his phone; 8:34 am. He bolted down to room 146.

_Please, __**please**__ let me be awake…_he prayed. He opened the door to find Arthur, sleeping in his hospital bed in the corner. Alfred pinched himself to find that, no, he really was awake, and Arthur really was there. He was pretty banged up, but he was there, he was _alive_. Alfred would've started crying right then and there if he hadn't noticed the people staring at him in the hallway. He walked in and quietly took a seat on his little stool by Arthur's bed. "This is really happening, isn't it?" he whispered to himself. "Arthur's really here, isn't he?"

_Who_ are _you?_

_**Who **_**are**_** you?**_

The words rang through Alfred's head again and he winced. "Mostly here… right?"

* * *

ASSOJOIGJSOITJGV SOXIUT Omfg! 5 pages! I write all this on my phone, and when I fix up the formatting on Word (as per usual, I blatantly ignore the SpellCheck button) I see OMG PAGE 5 OF 5 WHOOOOOO! Just cracked 2000 words… wait, only 2000? No, that's not enough! I say that, but Im at a loss, and this was my last unfinished file… On to Peppermint c2! *has become a fanfic workaholic*  
OMFG B4 I GO! GO TO

http : / / . tumblr . com / tumblr_lg0obieoAO1qgzzsoo1_500 . jpg

http: / / . tumblr . com / tumblr_lfu4gk5rBv1qan0j3o1_500 . jpg

THE GREATEST RUSSIA COSPLAY EVAR!


	3. Chapter 3

I'll place the AN at the end of the chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, or "I'm Awesome" by Spose. (I just added that because I wanted to.)

* * *

Arthur woke to find Alfred sitting by his bedside. Before the British man had a chance to jump in surprise, Alfred grinned widely and started talking.

"Good morning~!" he all but sang. "Did you sleep well?"

Arthur stared at him, slightly horrified. "Are you completely daft?"

Alfred simply continued grinning. "Nope. I'm just happy to be near you."

Arthur groaned. "Good lord... Am I going to wake up like this every day, then?"

"Only on weekends, since I got work." Alfred said, grimacing.

Arthur sighed. "If only it was Monday."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad!"

"Shod it, git..." Arthur muttered. He looked at Alfred and frowned. "Your face."

Alfred blinked. "What about it?"

"You're pale and there are huge bags under your eyes." Arthur commented, rolling his own emerald orbs. Alfred blinked again before giving a weak smile and scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, that? That's usual for me, don't worry about it."

Arthur sighed. "You're gonna end up getting yourself sick. Quit being a git and take care of yourself." he said. "Geez, why am I even bothering with such a git?"

Alfred nodded. "Okay." he said simply.

Arthur looked at him. "You're quite the character, aren't you."

"You think so?"

"Git."

Alfred just smiled. _There's Artie for you. _he thought happily.

_Mother f*cker, I'm awesome! (No you're not, dude! Don't lie!) I'm awesome, drivin' round in my mom's ride! I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by, and I met all my friends online!_

Arthur scowled. "I thought there was a rule against cell phones in the hospital?"

"There is?" Alfred asked.

"Are you going to answer it?"

Alfred looked at the phone with a frown. "...Naw. Gil went drinking last night; I don't wanna know what he has to say right now."

Arthur scowled. "What, did you bail out on your drinking buddies?"

Now it was (presumably) Alfred's turn to scowl. "He isn't a drinking buddy. He's my co-worker's brother."

"Then why not answer?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Gil." Alfred said, as if it explained everything.

Arthur sighed. "And here I was, hoping for a normal weekend..."

"Come on, I couldn't be _that_ bad, right?"

"Do you _want_ me to answer that?"

"I'd prefer you didn't." Alfred said with a sigh.

There was a moment of silence before Arthur spoke up. "Well, if you _insist_ upon staying, we might as well talk."

Alfred's face lit up. _I know everything about him, but still! _"Sure! So tell me about yourself!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Apparently, my name is Arthur Kirkland, and I turned 26 last April. I have amnesia, as I'm sure Mr. Honda probably informed you of, and have nothing else to tell."

Alfred frowned internally. _Okay… Not as productive as I was hoping…_ "Okay, my turn! Alfred F. Jones, I turned 26 the day before yesterday! How awesome is it that I share a birthday with my country! USA for the win, am I right? My favorite food is burgers and my favorite colors are red, white and blue! Because the US is just that awesome." Alfred declared proudly. Arthur just stared, a bit unsure how to react to all this. Alfred looked at him, confused. "Something wrong?"

"You're quite the character." Arthur finally said, unsure how else to reply.

Alfred grinned wide. "I try!"

"Liar~!"

Alfred and Arthur both turned to see Im, Yong Soo standing in the door with Wang Yao. "Yong, Yao! What're you guys doing here?"

"Kiku told us you had decided to stay here. We brought some things for you." Yao explained as he held Yong Soo back from tackling Alfred.

"Ah, good old Kiku! Thanks guys!" Alfred exclaimed happily, taking the bag.

Yong Soo blinked and looked at him curiously. "Are you the same Alfred? You're totally different! You're happy, but it's like you're _happy_." he said.

Yao sighed. "As usual, he makes no sense. Though I agree; you seem different today." he commented. He looked back at Arthur. "Have you made a new friend?"

Alfred laughed. "Sort of."

Yong Soo burst forward—almost dragging Yao to the ground in the process—to hug Alfred. "Aww! Alfred made a frieeend!"

Yao detached the outgoing Korean from Alfred. "He was with Gilbert last night." he explained. "It takes him a while to sober up."

Arthur scoffed in the background. "Yes, yes. That's all good and well, but can I please just have my hospital room back?"

Alfred nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, guys. Can you leave me and Arthur alone now?"

"That _isn't_ what I meant. _Git_."

Alfred looked over at Arthur with puppy eyes. "But Arthur!"

"But nothing."

"Pleeeease?"

"Git."

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"GO HOME." Arthur snapped. Alfred gave a heavy sigh and left the room. (However, of course, he refused to go home, so he decided to stay in the lobby until Arthur would let him back in.)

An hour later, Alfred was fast asleep, drooling in a chair in the lobby when Kiku found him. "Alfred. Mr. Alfred. Wake up."

Alfred blinked and wiped the drool off his face with his sleeve. (A rather bad habit, but effective nonetheless.) "Huh? Kiku, what are you doing here?"

"I work here…"

Alfred blinked again and looked around. "Oh, right. I'm in the hospital." he thought aloud.

Kiku sighed. "Yes, you are. Why are you out here?"

"Arthur got angry." Alfred said simply.

"Understandable. I heard from Yao."

"Heard what?"

"The scene was very loud and stressful."

"Well, I guess…"

Kiku sighed again and, albeit a bit hesitantly (being so awkward with any physical contact, really), placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Amazingly, you seem to forget. Arthur was shot in the chest; stress isn't the best thing for him."

Alfred blinked. "Eh? Huh. That makes sense… Kinda like how people get sick after a big test or something?"

Kiku nodded. "Stress isn't good for the body."

Alfred frowned. "I'll go apologize!" he declared before dashing to Arthur's room. He peered into the room to see a curious—and rather unsettling—sight. Arthur was staring out the window in horror; his eyes were wide with fear, and he was tense to the point of trembling. "Arthur?" Alfred asked, walking towards the Brit. "Arthur, what's wrong?" he continued. When Arthur remained silent, Alfred began panicking. "Arthur, come on answer me." he prodded, shaking Arthur by the shoulder. "Arthur!"

Just like that, Arthur gasped and spun around to look at Alfred. "W-What?"

Alfred let out a sigh of relief and hugged him, startling the Englishman. "Dude, you scared me! What the hell was that?"

Arthur looked out the window again dazedly. "There was… someone out there, just staring at me. I don't know what… I don't know." he said. Alfred just hugged him tightly.

"Whatever. I don't know what they wanted, but if they wanted to hurt you, it's not happening." Alfred declared into Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur frowned a little, feeling a bit disbelieving. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so. I'm the hero, and I'm not letting anyone get you." Alfred promised. Arthur was tensed at first, but relaxed ever so slightly. Alfred smiled. "There we go. I'll protect you, so you can just relax, take it easy." he said warmly, looking softly into Arthur's eyes.

Arthur blushed furiously and awkwardly pushed him off. "D-Don't be such a stupid git!" he exclaimed before pulling the covers over his head. Alfred chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." he mumbled happily. Alfred then began moving his feet, lessening the power with each to make it sound like he was leaving. A good three or four minutes later, Arthur peeked out of his little cavern to see Alfred grinning at him.

"What are you still doing here?" he hissed. "Go home!"

Alfred leaned forward with a smile. "Nope~!" he declared in a sing-song voice.

Arthur blushed more and retreated back into his little cave. "GIT!"

Alfred smiled. A few moments later, he frowned.

_Still… what _was_ that? Arthur…_

* * *

Only 1350 words… so short. I'm so ashamed. But I have less than 3 minutes before I gotta log off, so I decided, "hey, I should at least try to update". Also, did I mention? I've decided to hold a contest. The first person to correctly figure out (I don't want it to be a guessing game) how Arthur came back gets a two oneshots, a doujinshi, and a fanart with the character of their choice. 2nd place gets a oneshot and a fanart, and 3rd place gets a fanart. Good luck!


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Alfred sat on his usual stool. "Say, Artie! It's lunchtime, right? Want me to get you something?" Alfred asked happily.

Arthur sighed. "Do I have a say in the matter?"

Alfred grinned ear to ear. "Probably not. Be right back!" he exclaimed before skipping like an idiot out of the room. Arthur shook his head and stared at the door.

"Git..." he mumbled, a small smile forming on his face. He frowned and shivered as a draft of cold air passed him. For as long as he could remember-though, in all honesty, that wasn't saying much-he had always been a bit sensitive to the cold. Even though it was the middle of July, he found himself wishing they would turn up the thermostat.

_Vus apendre en cors…_

Arthur froze when he heard this. "Who's there?"

_Vus apendre en cors… Vus aver cors atenir... Arthur..._

It sounded like everything and nothing; both male and female, young and old, raspy and soft, melodious and terrifying. It spoke with an accent; French, perhaps Russian? Swedish? Arthur was too freaked out to tell. He looked out the window to see that same hooded figure again, completely shadowed. The figure held out a rose-blood red-and placed it on the windowsill outside before leaving. Arthur hugged himself, completely terrified.

"Oh, bloody hell..." he muttered, covering the right side of his face with his hand, close to tears.

"Artie?" Arthur spun around to see a very concerned Alfred with two large McDonald's bags and jumbo drinks. Arthur gasped a little and wiped his eyes. Alfred walked toward him and quietly set the food down on the table before sitting on his usual stool and staring at Arthur.

Arthur scowled. "W-What're you looking at, git?" he asked, staring at his lap.

Alfred raised a hand and wiped a stray tear off of Arthur's face, holding it up to Arthur and glaring. "What happened?" he asked, feeling a wave of protectiveness overcoming him.

Arthur blushed and looked away again. "Nothing did." he muttered. "Besides, it isn't your concern."

Alfred stood up suddenly. "Yeah, it is! The hero is supposed to protect people, and how can I make you feel better if I don't know what's wrong! C'mon, Artie, please!" he practically begged.

Arthur looked back at him, feeling sort of sorry for him, before looking back down into his own lap. "It's really nothing…" he said. "It's nothing."

Alfred gave him a disbelieving look. "Mmhmm. Now what was it?"

"I told you, it's nothing!" Arthur yelled.

Alfred stared at him before sighing and opening up the bag. "C'mon. Lunch." he said simply, handing Arthur his happy meal. Said British man stared at said meal.

"What is this?"

"A happy meal."

"I'm 26."

"So? The toys are still awesome."

"And you're certain _you're_ 26?" Arthur asked, looking at the American as if he was crazy.

Alfred smiled. "Well, duh! I think I'd know my own age, dude." he reasoned, stuffing his entire hamburger into his mouth. "Mefaids, mf ifs for Arfur, I'd mhay all fa toys in fa world. Mf it wooh make Arfur happier…" he reasoned through his lunch. After taking a moment to process what the hell Alfred was saying, Arthur blushed.

"Idiot. Git. What 26 year old man is happy about happy meal toys?"

Cue Alfred pointing to himself.

Arthur sighed. "Of course."

Alfred swallowed his food and nodded, grinning. "Like I said. They're still awesome." he said. Not a moment later, he winced. "Oh, crap."

Arthur blinked. "What?"

Alfred looked at him, horrified. "I'm turning into Gilbert!" he wailed as if it was the end of the world.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and tried to frown, but ended up succumbing to a bout of laughter. Alfred frowned. "Dude. Not cool. Don't laugh at me." he said. Arthur kept laughing, and Alfred ended up laughing as well. "Dude, that stuff's contagious, keep it away!"

Arthur finally settled down. Wiping a tear from his eye—no longer a tear of fear or sadness, but of happiness and comfort—he smiled at Alfred. "You're a fool and a git, but I suppose you're alright."

Alfred hadn't been happier in years. Grinning ear to ear with a faint blush dusting his cheeks, he promptly glomped Arthur. "ARTIEEEE!" he cried happily.

Arthur blushed and began trying to detach the emotional American from his person—to no avail, one might add. "Get off of me! Git!" he yelled. "I take back what I said! Get off!"

"No way! Not cool! No take backs!" Alfred cried with a smile, hugging Arthur even tighter. After roughly 10 minutes—yes, they made it last _that_ long—Arthur finally gave in and awkwardly hugged Alfred back.

_Esbatement devinir cesser_

_Cel certein covenant..._

**_Arthur_**_…_

* * *

Less than 1000 words *shotsohard* The only hint I can give you is this; nothing is or will be as it seems. Figure out what that means and you may stand a chance. I have more to say, but I'll write it down for now. I can't afford giving it away.

On an extra note, the day after the upload; using online translators will not work :D if Google Translate is one of the best online translators out there, it isn't recognized. I'll reveal it all eventually-I just keep thinking of more and more plot twists, isn't this fun?-so just relax and take it easy as I spin this web :D I thought of 4 new plot twists today at school; the problem being, if I wish to incorperate them, I'll have to wait at least 3 or 4 chapters... Feh. I'll write them down for now... Look forward to chapter 5! :D Of which I'm working on at this very moment. Huhuhu, if it goes the way I'm imagining it... this is gonna be so cool! XD *squeals at the idea but doubts own writing ability*


	5. Chapter 5

I _had_ written a very explanatory AN for you here. However, I put it on the ending notes of Chapter 4, so if you're curious enough to care... Perhaps I've been watching too much House of Anubis and Hidarime Tantei Eye. Meh. It's rather exciting, writing (or trying to write) a mystery. In case you don't care enough to go back and check that, here's what I said. Some of you tried using online translators, it seems. The reason chapter 4 was so short is this; I only have 2 hours on the computer to write. I used half of that trying to compose those lines. I'll tell you right now, no online translator has this registered as a language. However, it is NOT an original language. I'll let you know what it means when I'm ready, so just relax. (To one particular reader, I can assure you it had nothing to do with horns or worrying… ^^" It isn't French, which is why it came through so strangely for you. That kind of spawned this AN.) Anyhow. On with it. If I haven't already, I say to you this; nothing is as it seems. (I just realized… I gave a hugeass clue in one of the last chapters! D: I'd delete it, but then _that_ would give it away…)

* * *

Alfred turned on his bed again, his frown deepening with every moment, thinking back.

_"Artie, are you _sure_ I have to leave?" Alfred asked with a pout, standing by the door._

_"Yes, I'm sure. Get the bloody hell out." Arthur retorted, quite tired at this point._

_"I can stay the night again!" Alfred insisted with puppy eyes._

_"Alfred? Go home." _

_"But-" _

_"But nothing. Be a responsible adult, will you?" _

"_But Artiiiieeee!" Alfred whined._

_Arthur scoffed. "I rest my case. Out."_

_"But I want to stay here with you!"_ _Alfred persisted. _

_"Alfred? Please. Go."_

Alfred scowled. "Geez. I was being totes responsible..." he muttered under his breath with a pout. "I just wanted to spend time with him!" he huffed, his pout growing more and more… well, pouty. Alfred glared at the author for her poor choice in words before resuming his sulking. He stayed there for a few moments before sighing. He sat up and looked over at the clock on his desk. Only 6:43… He sighed again and let his mind wander back to Arthur. He had wanted to keep those controversial, disquieting thoughts at bay, but without Arthur physically there with him, Alfred's mind kept wandering back to that worrying notion.

"It's… like a miracle," Alfred mumbled, running his hands through his head. "He's… _back_… This is totally insane. He… he _died_, how can he be back?" he wondered aloud. He shook his head and opened the drawer in his bedside table. He pulled out the bible—it came with the place, but he literally never read it—and took out a photo kept behind the cover. He gazed at it fondly. It was a picture of him and Arthur again, except much younger; the two had been roughly 7 or 8 years old at the time. Alfred felt a pang of loneliness looking at the two figures in the background. He gave a weak smile.

"Hey, mom, dad… What's up?" he asked the photo, if only to pretend they would respond. "You'll never guess what happened… Arthur's back! Amazing, huh?" he asked, tearing up. He didn't mean to get all emotional, but who could blame him? It had been a pretty emotionally exhausting two days… And here he had found a picture not only containing him and his best friend—his dead friend—but also the two other people closest to him… both of them gone. He put the picture away and wiped his eyes. He glanced at it.

"If only you guys were back, too…" he mumbled before shaking his head vigorously. "Damn it, Alfred! Quit being upset! At least you got Arthur back!" he yelled at himself, mentally debating whether or not to actually beat himself up over it. He sighed. "Geez. I'm a wreck…" he muttered before standing up and heading to the bathroom.

Alfred turned the handle to get the water started before retreating and facing the mirror. He never used the mirror; he had always thought it took the fun out of life. Now that he looked in it, he grimaced. This was exactly why he never looked in it; the way he saw it, mirrors only brought out vanity, and he really hated having a whole extra load of low self-esteem to deal with. He poked his stomach. "Looks like I've gained a few pounds…" he muttered. (Of course, in his teen years, the only way he managed to keep himself at a healthy weight was due to Arthur's constant "encouragement," as the Brit liked to call it; Alfred just liked to call it Drill Sargent Mode.) Sighing, he proceeded to take off his jeans. "Maybe I _should_ work out…" he mumbled, still thinking on it.

He looked at himself in the mirror again. While he at least was mature enough to know it was illogical, ever since his parents died he never thought himself good enough. He would cry to Arthur, asking the British boy if he was to blame. Asking things like that all the time, wondering if his parents left because he wasn't good enough, if they went to Heaven to find a better son. While in truth, they had been victims of a bad fire—not at all pleasant, but still a somewhat simple scenario—he still couldn't help but feel like in some way or another, it was _his_ fault. It took him 3 years to get over that—as much as he could, anyway—and then not even 4 years later, he had to watch his best friend, the one person closest to him, die in his arms. It opened the old wound, created a new one, and threw salt on both all at once. After all that, what he'd give to just be emotionless, like a shell. But he was Alfred Jones, and Alfred Jones had always been an emotional person. He cried when his dog went missing even an hour longer than usual; he sobbed whenever his parents left him with the babysitter to go somewhere without him. Some would call it loneliness; some would call it being an attention whore. He usually thought of it as the latter. While deep in his mind, there was a comforting voice telling him it was okay, that it wasn't his fault, that voice was often, if not always, overpowered by Alfred's own stubborn, conscious logic.

The scalding hot water snapped him out of his reverie. He stood there for a moment; closing his eyes to relax under the hot water, though his brows remained furrowed in deep thought. He always got so attached to others. The pain of losing both his family and best friend had been so great. After Arthur's death, he had shut himself off completely. He desperately wanted friends, but he couldn't bear to get so attached again. Everything he loved seemed to end up getting hurt, or worse, and Gods, how Alfred hated it. He wanted to be a hero. He wanted to save people, not hurt them. All these thoughts and countless others piled up, and Alfred punched the wall in frustration. He winced at the searing pain he felt, and clutched at his arm.

"Crap. Right. Ceramic tiles..." he muttered. He gave a wry smile, his sandy blond hair covering his eyes. "Heh. I'm not being very heroic at all right now..." He chuckled. He washed himself and tried to cheer up.

When he got out, the phone was ringing. Alfred wrapped a towel around his waist and dashed out of the bathroom to get it—nearly slipping and falling on his ass on the way out. "Hello?"

"Alfred-kun?"

Alfred blinked. "Kiku? What's up?" he asked. He paused to check the caller ID before adding, "Why are you calling from the hospital?"

"It's Mr. Kirkland. He's panicking, but we can't even sedate him in the state he's in. We have no idea what's happening…"

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Alfred hung up right then and there and grabbed his clothes. He put his jeans and shoes on (forget socks, those could wait!) and chose a button-up shirt so he could put it on on the way out to his car. He could've looked like an idiot to any and every passerby, but he really truly didn't give a damn. Arthur was in trouble, somehow, and that was all Alfred needed to know.

What should've been a 10 minute drive was reduced to 5; Alfred was incredibly lucky he didn't crash or get pulled over. As soon as he parked, he practically leaped out of his car and dashed up the stairs. _Room 146! 146! Almost there!_

Alfred flung the door open to find Arthur, thrashing about wildly and screaming incoherently, being held down by a number of doctors. He looked completely terrified. Alfred dashed over.

"MOVE!" he screamed at the staff, immediately running towards the bed. "You're scaring him more!" And with that, he pushed through them to capture Arthur in a hug. He glared at the doctors, giving a glare so predatory and protective that even with the things they had no doubt seen in their line of work that they backed off without a moment's delay. He pulled Arthur closer to him. Arthur continued flailing about frantically, his fear-filled eyes flowing with tears. He hit Alfred in the face in his inexplicable panic, giving Alfred a nosebleed. But still, Alfred held him tightly. It took a long time, and Alfred was battered and bruised at the end, but Arthur finally calmed down, reduced to sobbing into Alfred's arms and clutching at the taller man's shirt. Alfred didn't have a clue what happened, but right now Arthur's wellbeing was all that mattered to him. He sat there with Arthur in his arms, rocking the terrified man back and forth gently and whispering little 'its okay's in his ears.

Kiku and the doctors stared at the scene in awe. "He's… amazing," a nurse commented.

Another doctor nodded. "He's pretty dedicated…"

Kiku and Mr. Jaynes, the other doctor who knew about Arthur's case, exchanged glances uneasily. "I know we agreed to keep this quiet," Mr. Jaynes said nervously, "but I'm starting to think we might be in over our heads if we do…"

Kiku winced visibly. "I agree, but all the same…"

"Again, with the talking. You never do that," Mr. Jaynes said with a smirk, looking at Kiku out of the corner of his eye.

Kiku frowned. "This isn't a good time for joking, sir."

Mr. Jaynes frowned and returned his attention to the two men on the hospital bed. "Well, what am I supposed to do? Gotta lighten the atmosphere somehow…"

Kiku shook his head and turned to the rest of the staff lingering in the room. "It's over; please return to your other patients," Kiku urged, speaking remarkably loudly (for him). The others frowned, but did as they were told. The hospital was large, and there were others who needed their attention.

Alfred looked down at Arthur sadly. "Geez, Arty… What happened…?" he wondered aloud, gazing softly at the trembling man in his arms. His glasses were smashed, his nose had bled all over his face, and his shoulder would probably be entirely purple the next morning, but he had never cared less. _Arthur is all that matters. He's the only one._

Arthur finally fell asleep of exhaustion, resting in Alfred's arms. His face was covered in dried tears, his eyebrows were furrowed, and the sight broke Alfred's heart. He never wanted to see Arthur that upset ever again. Gently caressing Arthur's golden hair, he looked over at Kiku. "What happened?" he asked quietly, so as not to wake Arthur.

Kiku frowned. "We really don't know. He simply began screaming…" he said quietly, eying the floor with uncertainty.

Alfred gazed down softly at Arthur before looking back up at Kiku with a hardy stare. "I'm not leaving him. Screw the rules. I'm staying right here." Kiku opened his mouth to protest, but gave in to the harsh look Alfred was giving off. Kiku sighed.

"I'll get another pillow for you."

"No need. I'm not sleeping. I'm staying awake so I can protect Arthur," Alfred stated rather matter-of-factly. Kiku nodded. The one thing that always remained the same about Alfred; when he went into "momma lion" mode—as some of their friends had so affectionately referred to it—there was no reasoning with him. Kiku left the room silently, and Alfred resumed his focus on Arthur. He gazed at the small man with a look of combined confusion, pity, worry, and sheer love. He looked up at the ceiling.

_Don't worry, Artie. I'm here. I'll stay here. I'll protect you, I won't let anyone hurt you._


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for the lateness! Credit goes to my new buddy who txted me in the middle of our USUK RP to "UPDATE 'Lilith's Curse' NOW" and got me off my lazy ass. I actually started this chapter the day after I uploaded ch5, but the file was lost. I have ideas on how to do it differently, so I THINK I'll be satisfied with this when its done.

* * *

_A rose on the windowsill was the last thing he saw. Arthur cringed as the darkness surrounded him. Thousands of voices, whispering things he didn't understand from the shadows, each one seeming to call him. He was alone in the darkness, with those voices pulling at him, weakening him, tearing him, taking him. Arthur panicked and let out a scream, and not a moment later he found himself struggling against invisible hands, trying to break free. The voices became louder and Arthur cried, terrified. The hands trying to hold him down pressed into him, and he thrashed wildly. He saw a gleam of light, though grew even more fearful. It was an ominous presence. His screams grew louder as he begged the shadows for mercy. Suddenly, he was being held by his torso, and he wailed again, trying to hit the invisible force. Still, the arms wrapped around him stayed in place. He continued trying to hit the thing. He felt like he should remember something. SOMETHING. But all Arthur could tell was he was scared, terrified, and for some reason the feeling of having hands on him, arms around him, was horrifying. _

_"Like _then_," he thought, not knowing what it meant or when then was. And with the feeling of hands came pain, always that aching pain in his chest, burning and freezing, making him scream and cry with each touch. He continued sobbing, his attacks growing more and more futile, until finally, unable to move, he gave up and sobbed. The hands didn't do anything but hold him. Didn't hurt him. Didn't do anything bad. And for the life of him, Arthur couldn't figure out why... Couldn't figure out why the being felt like such a familiar presence. As if they had travelled the world and back together._

_"I'll protect you," the being seemed to say. Arthur continued sobbing, unable to stop. _

_He wanted to be protected. _

_He wanted someone to be there with him. _

_"Don't leave me alone again..."_

* * *

Okay! A little inside view on Arthur's freakout last chapter. Sorry for the late update; had trouble deciding on how to word this. It took, like, a month to write this because I felt it was important. Plus, the Sendai disasters. Since the 11th, CNN and NHK have been my homepages on my phone and computer, respectively. I've been making relief donations, JRedCross posters, living off of peanuts and cnn com /japan. This chapter is short as hell, but I'm pretty satisfied with it. He wakes up next chap, stay tuned! Also, not to advertise, but some of my fellow students started a fundraiser called '1000 Cranes for Relief' and I'd SO appreciate it if you googled it, and no, nobody gets to know who said that last line yet. XDDD It will be revealed. Eventually. Maybe. But not now.  
ZOMG, spoilers, spoilers all OVER this chapter... *dies*  
ZOMG2, ERROR TYPE 2 IS AN ASS! OAO


	7. Chapter 7

-Omake - Part 1-

AN: I /am/ working on the next actual chapter... But I got stuck trying to word some of it and I can't keep going until I do. The story is a bit angsty, too, so I thought doing this might be fun, if only to lighten the mood and have something to update with. Enjoy!

* * *

Hey, readers! Today we're going to interview our leading actors! Say hello to the stunning Arthur Kirkland and the sexy Alfred Jokes! Let's begin the series' first Q&A segment!

* * *

**ILAVM123: What are your thoughts on the story so far?**

Alfred: I like the story, but it's damn confusing! And for serious, what up with my character? I look like a sissy in the first chapter!

**ILAVM123: Don't worry, you're growing balls. You're gonna need it soon... Arthur, what about you?  
**

Arthur: I refuse.

**ILAVM123: Do I need to edit out your human name and replace it with Albion? Hmm?  
**

Arthur: Wanker... The faeries have—

Alfred: Imaginary friends, he means.

Arthur: (glare) The faeries have already told me the outcome. I have no comment at this time.

**ILAVM123: Hmph. Someone's a grumpy uke.**

Arthur: For the hundredth time—

Alfred: Sorry, dude. You bottom. You topped ONCE.

**ILAVM123: Oookay! Question two. What is your reaction to the government shutdown?**

Arthur: The bloody hell does that have to do with the story?

**ILAVM123: Sorry. Failed joke attempt. I'll stick to watching Steven Colbert.  
**

Alfred: You watch him, too? Dude! Wasn't that last Late Night Show awesome? Him singing! With Sasquatch dancing in the back?

**ILAVM123: Yeah! And the beekeeper?  
**

Arthur: Will you gits _focus_? I want to get this blasted interview over with and go home.

**ILAVM123: Mm, sorry, no. You remain on-set at all times until I finish the story.**

Arthur: THE BLOODY HELL?

**ILAVM123: Don't worry, sex is **_**portable **_**(smile). Alfreddie will keep ya company.  
**

Alfred: Dude? That's awesome. Let's go—

**ILAVM123: NEH-EH. Gotta finish the interview. I'm not paying you to have sex yet. Okay. What are your responses to the characters? Jaynes, for example. **

Alfred: I'm kinda hoping Heracles will come in. It kinda looks like Jaynes is hitting on Kiku, and last I checked, Heracles had a thing for him.

**ILAVM123: Interesting thought. I may or may not incorporate that into the story... I was planning on, at a point, writing a Nekotalia omake chapter, so Heracles could easily make at least a cameo appearance. Arthur, what's your take on it?**

Arthur: You've made it a bloody Damsel in Distress scenario for me! And all I've got for a knight is this bloody git! Fanbrat wanker!

**ILAVM123: (Sigh) Well, this is productive (sarcastic). Next question. How often do you intend to have sex once you hook up?**

Alfred: Isn't that a spoiler?

**ILAVM123: No. It's a USUK fic; he's your love interest. The Ianto to your Jack Harkness. The Sunao to your Sora. The Kaito to your Akaito. The...  
**

Arthur: Enough already!

**ILAVM123: Dude! If it's that time of the month, I'm sorry, but we gotta get this done! **

Alfred: The question... I dunno. Guess it depends. If the readers want sex, and the writer wants sex, I wouldn't mind. And Arthur isn't as rough as his scones, so I don't think he'd mind either. He's like a Valentines chocolate. Hard on the outside, and all fluffy and gooey inside.

Arthur: And you're like honey; sticky and hard to get out of my hair.

**ILAVM123: (Snicker) I haven't seen a couple so loving since Kyou Kara Maou. Well, for the moment, I'm out of questions.  
**

Arthur: May I go back to bed now?

**ILAVM123: FINE, GEEZ! Alfred, until how late were you ravishing him last night? Tiny British men need sleep, too!**

Alfred: Arty? …Whoa, awesome! Dude, where did you get a gun like that? It looks so cool!

Arthur: Doctor Who (deadpan).

**ILAVM123: OH, **_**SHIZNIT**_**! NO EXTERMINATE! I SAY NAY! **_**I SAY NA—**_

_BZZZZZZZZZZT..._

_BROADCAST TERMINATED._

* * *

I'm sorry! Fail chappy, unrelated to the plot mostly! I AM working on the next PLOT-BASED chapter! I just wanted to do an interview thing and have something to update with. Still, reviews are what gets the gears going and my hands writing… er, texting? Since I do the writing portion on my phone. Still! Point is, the more reviews, the quicker the updates!

PS: If this is fail, in my defense, I wrote it at 2 in the morning.


End file.
